Profecía
by JustDanny
Summary: El mundo no está hecho para los débiles, Severus. Pero tú no eres débil. Eres como yo. Demasiado poderoso para ser amado. Sólo te queda hacerte temer.


**Disclaimer: no poseo Harry Potter. **

**Nota: no sé muy bien cómo llamar a esto. ¿Inspiración? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿Una repentina ternura por un personaje que casi consiguió que me pasara al bando de Voldie en el sexto? No lo sé. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste.

* * *

**

**Profecía**

Cierra los ojos, tras decirlo. Cierra los ojos, porque no sabe muy bien cómo actuar. El Señor Oscuro sonríe, con esa media sonrisa cruel, fría, suya, que hace temblar a aliados y enemigos. El Señor Oscuro siempre sonríe, ahora.

Muy bien, piensa, ya he cumplido. Y es cierto. Lo ha hecho. Ha cumplido su destino; sólo queda la recompensa.

Severus Snape no sabe que, a veces, esta no merece la pena.

Retírate, le dicen, y obedece. Siempre ha obedecido, no importa a quién. A su padre, los gritos y golpes dolorosos, sangre de su sangre, por mucho que lo odie. A Dumbledore, también, aunque lo despreciase. A Tom Marvolo Riddle, su señor, que sisea en su oído y promete, promete tantas cosas. No pienses, Severus, no sientas. Tranquilo. El mundo no está hecho para los débiles, pero tú no eres débil. Tú eres como yo. Demasiado poderoso para ser amado.

Lo único que te queda es hacerte temer.

Escuchó la profecía por casualidad. Pura casualidad; otros lo llaman Destino. Escuchó la profecía de labios de esa loca, Trelawney, y no la entiende, claro que no. No necesita entenderla; sólo recordarla.

Pero no puede evitar pararse a pensar. ¿Qué significa? ¿Una amenaza, acaso? ¿O es sólo una advertencia? Suena absurdo. Una advertencia hecha al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Ten cuidado, porque ese niño será tu final, le dice. Ten cuidado, Tom, porque nadie escapa a la muerte. Ni siquiera tú.

O quizás no es nada de eso. Quizás es sólo un truco, un truco de Dumbledore y su panda de inútiles, un intento de asustarle. Pero Severus Snape no está asustado. No, claro que no. Porque nada puede acabar con su señor, y, si su señor es fuerte, él también lo es. Ningún mocoso va a cambiar eso. Imposible.

Luego se le ocurre. Quizás la profecía no le advierte al Señor Oscuro. Puede que le advierta a él.

Cuando se entera es demasiado tarde. La profecía era clara: un niño nacido el 31 de julio. Hay dos nombres, dos candidatos claros. Neville Longbottom, hijo de aurores valientes, partidarios de Dumbledore. Y Harry Potter. Harry Potter _Evans._

A veces, la vida es una tremenda ironía, o eso piensa Snape, de pie en ese despacho que tantas veces pisó, hace años. Albus Dumbledore le hace esperar, diez minutos que parecen vidas, y él no hace más que dar vueltas, nervioso, _asustado._ Tu señor no caerá, Severus. Pero la matará a ella.

Lo explica todo muy rápido. Dice _Soy un mortífago_ en apenas un segundo, y al viejo director no parece sorprenderle. Lógico. Todos sabían que lo sería, tarde o temprano. No podían esperar otra cosa, después de todo, de alguien que, como él, no tiene más por lo que luchar que la venganza. Y habla de la profecía. No se molesta en recitarla, porque Dumbledore estaba allí, y la escuchó mejor que él mismo, y cuando termina está temblando. _Va a matarla_, dice, _va a matarla porque tiene miedo_.

Albus Dumbledore se preguntará, años más tarde, que habría sido de Severus Snape sin Lily Evans.

En el momento en que se dan la mano, Severus comprende que su destino está sellado. Que ser un Slytherin no significa nada; ahora tendrá que ser valiente. Son nuestras decisiones las que nos definen, Severus, le dice Albus. Al final.

Pero el final está muy lejos, para él. Ahora le toca ser fuerte.

El mundo no está hecho para los débiles, pero tú no eres débil. Tú eres como yo. Demasiado valiente para ser temido.

Ahora sólo te queda hacerte odiar, Severus. Incluso por ti mismo.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Profesor Snape.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os parece? No creo que capte muy bien a Snape, pero es un intento. Mi primer intento, la verdad, porque resulta que es un personaje tan difícil (desde mi punto de vista) que me da hasta miedo escribirle. Pero puede que esto sea un principio, ¿quién sabe? En cualquier caso, los reviews se agradecen.**

**Danny**


End file.
